Movie Night
by SnowyBob
Summary: SpongeBob gives in to his feelings for his sponge/squirrel friend, Snowy, by inviting her to a movie night at his house. Will she say yes, and if she does, what will happen at the movie night? Reviews and constructed criticism are welcome and needed, please.
1. Oh, That Sort of Feeling

**SpongeBob's POV**

_You can do this, SquarePants. Just ask her while we're both having our lunch break. We sit together anyway, so it can just be a casual question. Wait, what was the question? How could I forget my question? WHAT THE BARNACLES WAS THE QUESTION?! Ok, calm down, this isn't helping you think. So, I just ask Snowy if she wants to have a movie night at my house tonight. Tomorrow is Sunday, so the Krusty Krab will be closed, meaning we can stay up as long as we want! Ok, ok, that will work, but now the only problem is waiting until our lunch break. Only two hours to go…_

It was a normal day at the Krusty Krab, well except for two people. Snowy Oaks, a chipper young sponge/squirrel with bright blue eyes and a tuft of blonde hair on her head, was the new waitress at the Krusty Krab. She lived right next door to SpongeBob (to SpongeBob's delight) in a two-story treehouse, and was glad that her porous neighbor helped her get a job in Bikini Bottom. When she first met SpongeBob she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. _That smile, those freckled cheeks, his eyes, the_ _way he's always dressed so well, it just makes me go weak in the knees_, were Snowy's thoughts on him. Little did she know that SpongeBob felt just about the same for her, feelings that never welled up in him, until now. That uniform of hers isn't helping, the frycook thought. Snowy's uniform consisted of a well-ironed dress shirt, a baby blue tie with an anchor on it (she didn't wear the hat), an ocean blue skirt, and of course a nametag. Mr. Krabs was happy with her efficiency and how she treated the customers (always smiling), and the Krusty Krab seemed to have even more customers now (was it the uniform or the friendly service?).

"Okay, Krusty Crew, time for ye lunchbreaks! Don't take longer than ten minutes!" Mr. Krabs yelled to his employees.

_Well, SquarePants, its time_, SpongeBob thought to himself.


	2. The Question

SpongeBob walked out with two Krabby Patties and two Kelpy Colas for his and Snowy's lunch, which is what they ate every Saturday. He took great care in making sure Snowy's Krabby Patty was perfect, so she would be delighted when she took that first bite. SpongeBob found an empty table by the window for them to sit, and watched as Snowy strolled over to take the seat across from him. She was smiling as usual, which made the sponge content.

"Mmm, SpongeBob, those patties sure smell delicious! You're such a wonderful frycook." Snowy said cheerfully.

Even that simple compliment made SpongeBob's heart flutter.

"Thank you, Snowy," he managed to say. "I sure do enjoy my job here." _Even more now that you are_ _working here, he thought to himself._

When they had basically finished their lunch, with five minutes to spare, SpongeBob cleared his throat and began to ask Snowy the question he had been saving until now.

"Erm, Snowy, I was wondering if, well, uh, if you would like to come to a movie night at, uh, my house tonight?" The sponge asked nervously.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun! Will it be like a slumber party?" Snowy replied, with great excitement in her voice.

"Yes, it will be like that. I'm going to make popcorn and we'll have soda and maybe hot cocoa, play some games, tell stories, fun stuff like that!" SpongeBob exclaimed, the nervous tone gone from his voice.

"SpongeBob, it would be the best day ever to go to this 'movie night' of yours, I can't wait!" Snowy nearly shouted, her blue eyes twinkling even though it wasn't very bright in the Krusty Krab.

_If only you knew what I was gonna admit to you tonight_, SpongeBob thought with a dazed look on his face as Snowy got back to waiting tables and he went back to the kitchen.


	3. Is it Hot in Here, or is it Just Me?

SpongeBob basically ran home to his pineapple house so he could prepare everything for his night with Snowy. _I better not screw this up_, he made as a mental note to himself. To do that would ruin everything in his book. Popcorn was popped, sodas were put in a cooler for less trips to the kitchen, and movies were placed by the television for them to choose from. Now all he had to do was wait.

"Hmm, should I put my pajamas on now or later in the night?" the sponge pondered aloud. Gary was nowhere nearby so he decided not to bother him. "Eh, I'll put them on now so I will be ready." SpongeBob was sitting on the couch when he heard his doorbell. "Well, this is it, let the movie night begin," he said as he went to get the door.

"Hi, SpongeBob, I'm ready for a night of movies and fun!" Snowy said with that bright smile of hers.

"Come on in, everything is ready," SpongeBob replied. "But why don't you have your pajamas on?"

"I was hoping I could change here, since its cold outside and I was in sort of a rush."

SpongeBob directed her to his bedroom so she could change, and went back downstairs to pick a movie. When Snowy came down, they decided on the movie "Old School", since they heard it was a good movie from the surface world. How it got into SpongeBob's pile of videos, no one will ever know. The two snuggled under a blanket on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in between them and a soda on each armrest. Their faces went from happy and excited to wide-eyed and mouths hanging open as the movie progressed. This was not the kind of movie they were used to watching.

"I-I had no idea," was all SpongeBob could say.

"Not your fault, blame those surface world people who made this movie." Snowy said with an apologetic expression on her face. Her blue eyes were still much wider than usual.

_Gosh, she has beautiful ocean blue eyes to rival mine_, the sponge noted as he stared into them. She met his stare and lost herself for a moment in those big blue orbs he called eyes.

SpongeBob placed the now empty bowl on the floor and scooted closer to his squirrel friend. There was something he had to do, and he had to do it now while he still had his courage built up. His bright azure eyes pierced into her gentle ocean blue ones, his spongy hands grasping her fur covered hands, running his thumbs across the knuckles. He released one hand to lightly caress the side of her face, taking in the way her cheeks were turning a rosy pink. She wasn't resisting, which was a good sign. He ran his hand through her blonde locks at the top of her head, enjoying the soft texture. SpongeBob then embraced Snowy in a tender hug, relieved when he felt her arms wrap around him as well. Neither of them said a word, all that could be heard was their shallow breathing.

SpongeBob pulled back a little from the hug, leaving Snowy perplexed as to what was going to happen next. He rose up to his knees to be face to face, gauging her expression before closing his eyes and gently pressing his lips into hers. Snowy's heartbeat was fluttering so fast she felt it would explode. _This_ _isn't happening, this isn't happening, no way would he ever do this with me_, her mind told her. Her lips claimed otherwise. A slight moan escaped from her when she started kissing him back. Things were heating up quick, and if it heated up much more they would end up burning down the house.


	4. It's Getting Late

Snowy fell backwards onto the couch, pulling SpongeBob with her, so he was on top of her. She was pleased with the increasing redness in his face, it caused his freckles to be hidden. They just lay there, arms around each other, and SpongeBob laid his head on her chest, listening to her breathe in and out. Her heart was beating quickly, and he could feel his heart doing the same.

"Snowy," SpongeBob said in almost a mere whisper, "I just need to let you know that, well, I love you, and have loved you for a very long time."

"Ever since I met you, I wanted to hear those words. I love you too, more than you can ever imagine, and you have the most imagination in Bikini Bottom," Snowy replied, a smirk on her face. Her tail brushed across his back, sending excited shivers down his nonexistent spine.

SpongeBob stared intently into Snowy's eyes again, and leaned in for another kiss, loving the sound that escaped her mouth when her lips were smothered with his own. Her fingers traced patterns on the back of his head, tickling in the most perfectly possible way. She bit down lightly on his bottom lip, causing him to moan her name.

SpongeBob parted from her to breathe, and realizing how late it was. Snowy realized him looking at the clock and understood what he was noticing: it was 2:00 A.M.

"Snowy, how about we forget the sleeping bags and just share my bed. It's kind of cold tonight, anyway." SpongeBob suggested, a smile on his face. "It would be perfectly fine if we were boyfriend and girlfriend," he added, an almost nervous tone in his voice.

"That sounds like a perfect idea, 'boyfriend.' Lets go get some rest," Snowy said with a giggle, and with that the new couple walked up the stairs for a good nights sleep.


	5. Breakfast With an Interesting Dessert

In the morning, the two found themselves with limbs tangled and the sheets messed up. Turned out the dreams they had related to the activities from last night. Once they freed themselves, Snowy went downstairs to make breakfast while SpongeBob was in the bathroom. She would have to wait until later to brush her hair, it was in too much of a mess to deal with at the moment.

SpongeBob came downstairs to the smell of pancakes and the sight of his new girlfriend. His nose filled with the delightful smell of pancakes and syrup. "Ah, SpongeBob, breakfast is ready," Snowy said with a smile. "Smells delicious, I bet it will taste wonderful," SpongeBob replied, taking a seat and proceeding to drench his pancakes in sweet syrup. Snowy gave SpongeBob a kiss on the cheek as she went upstairs to freshen up, her blonde locks really needed a good brushing._ I should probably get my clothes on, too,_ _can't stay in this nightgown all day_, she thought to herself as she headed to the bathroom.

Once SpongeBob finished his breakfast he fed Gary, who luckily wasn't in the living room last night. Soon afterwards, Snowy came downstairs, taking a seat across from him, and eating her own pancakes. _She_ _doesn't even have to try, she is just so beautiful,_ SpongeBob thought to himself before he lost himself in her eyes again. How they looked intently as she cut her pancakes into a bite sized piece. How they almost always seemed so serene. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed her lips were covered in syrup since her pancakes were literally drowned in it. A tempting idea came to mind, and he decided to give in to it and just go for it.

Snowy was about to grab a napkin when she noticed the look on SpongeBob's face. He wasn't staring at her eyes this time, so where was he looking? She soon realized that he was staring near her chin, or her lips to be more exact. Her pondering was cut off when he walked over and started to wipe off the syrup with his thumb, sucking it when it got too sticky. "This syrup sure is sweet, but not as sweet as you," he said before gently holding her face in his hands as he leaned in to kiss her. Boy, he sure is the affectionate type. I like that, Snowy thought as she pulled him closer and reciprocated the kiss. What their plans were for the rest of the day, they didn't know, but that could be put off for now.


End file.
